Calling All Angels
by Elfsong
Summary: My version on what should have happened after Gambit was left in Antarctica. Special appearances by Thieves Guild. COMPLETE!
1. Calling All Angels

Chapter inspired by _Calling All Angels_ by Jane Siberry

A/N: This idea came to me a couple nights ago when I was depressed and listening to this song.

Remy LeBeau shivered as another cold gust of wind whipped by him. The X-Men had left him to die in Antarctica for something he had tried to stop. They wouldn't listen when he had tried to tell them his side of it; how he had been tricked. He had had no idea the Morlocks would be massacred because of what he did.

He stumbled through the snow, searching for any shelter he could find from the biting cold. He was from New Orleans; he wasn't used to this kind of cold. He wasn't dressed for it, either - the warmest thing he had on was his trenchcoat and even that was beginning to wear thin. He closed his eyes as the next gust of wind went by.

Remy cried out as he stumbled and fell, his arm hitting something hard. He couldn't take much more of the cold. Just when he was about to give up, he felt warmth around him. He felt what seemed to be a warm cloth on his forehead and a warm body nearby. He struggled to open his eyes.

"It's okay, chile. You're gon' be alright." The familiar voice soothed him from its place beside the bed. Remy opened his eyes to find Tante Mattie, the mother figure of the Thieves and Assassins guilds of New Orleans, looking down at him.

Remy looked around and saw that he was in his old room in the tunnels inhabited by the Thieves Guild. He was covered in as many blankets as could be spared, and was wrapped in a few large coats. His father, Jean-Luc, was sitting by his bed, holding the hand that Remy had knocked into the table in his own hands.

"Welcome back, mon fils. We t'ought we'd loose you a couple times, mais Tante Mattie's de best," Jean-Luc said to the still-drowsy young man. Remy nodded as he drifted back to sleep.

>>>>

It had been three weeks since Remy had woken up to find himself in his old room, and he was slowly recovering. He had learned from his father and Tante Mattie that when he was brought to the guild he was suffering from malnutrition and hypothermia. Genard had opened the door to find a man holding an unconscious Remy in his arms. His family hadn't gotten the name of the one that brought him, but Remy had a pretty good idea that it was Logan.

"Hey, Remy, try dis one!" His cousin, Emil, shouted above the noise in the room. The thieves were decorating the tunnels for their annual Thanksgiving celebration, and the tape Remy was using to hang a picture of a turkey with was fighting back. Remy took the tape with a smile and got the turkey onto the wall.

"T'anks, Emil."

"No problem. I t'ink we're done for de day, wanna go see if Mercy and Tante Mattie left de food unguarded?"

"Oui!" Both boys (A/N: Sorry for the interruption, but I am using the term 'boys' because that's how I see them behaving right now. Please continue. ) ran in the direction of the large kitchen.

>>>>

"Remy, what are you t'ankful for?" Jean-Luc asked, watching his son.

"Lots of t'ings."

"Can you be more specific?"

"De spirits and de guardian angels." That response got the attention of everyone at the table. Most had been too preoccupied with watching Emil try to sneak some food early to pay attention.

"Why is dat?" Mercy asked quietly.

"Dey're prob'ly de ones dat kept me alive when I was in dat snow," Remy explained.

"I keep tellin' you dat dey're watchin' out for all of us. Dey do what dey can, an' get someone else to do what dey can'." Tante Mattie reminded them. They finished going around the table, asking what everyone was thankful for.

"Now, I t'ink we better get started before Emil drives everyone crazy," Theoren laughed, watching the younger man try to steal food yet again. "You're a good t'ief, Emil, mais you're in a family with lots of good t'ieves."

Later that night, Emil snuck into Remy's room. "What do you wan' Emil?" Remy asked groggily. He had been almost asleep.

"I jus' wanna know more 'bout you bein' t'ankful for de angels."

"When I was dere, I t'ought I was gon' die. Dat's not a nice feelin'. After de first day or two, when I got really hungry, I called to de angels to help me. I don' remember much after dat, except wakin' up here."

"You called on angels?"

"Oui, mais I jus' asked dem for help. Either help or a quick death."

"An' dey answered. Merci, Remy. Bon soir."

"Bon soir."

>>>>

A few days later, the entire guild was in the main area playing monopoly when there was a knock at the door. Remy was leaning against Jean-Luc, 'helping' his father. Theoren got up to answer the door.

"Get out!" Everyone in the guild looked up at Theo's words. He sounded angry. "You're not wanted here, so go! You're not gon' hurt him again." A slight murmuring was heard while the guests were talking, but they didn't make Theo happy. "Fine, you can see him, mais if you hurt him . . . " he left the threat unfinished as he walked into the room. Remy gasped and stood quickly.

"Hey, Remy. How are you feeling?"

"Better den could be expected considerin' where I was left."

"Sorry 'bout that, Gumgo. I didn' know they were gonna do that to ya," Logan told him.

"Remy, we are sorry."

"I can see dat, Stormy, but why are you here? An' who else is sorry?"

"We came here to ask that you come back. Most of the others are sorry, but Rogue's still a little upset."

"You an' Logan don' have to be sorry, you didn' do anyt'ing. Didn' know 'bout it. Mais I can' go back."

"Why not?" Logan asked.

"'Cause he's happier here!" Emil blurted. Most of the family sent glares his direction, but Remy only smiled. "You can' go Remy. De angels want you here! Why do you t'ink you were brought here after you were found?"

"I brought him here. I figured it would be best for him to recover around his family," Logan informed him. Genard nodded slightly.

"Whether he goes or not is up to him," Jean-Luc interrupted. He turned to Remy. " I'll support you in whatever decision you make, mon fils." Remy nodded his head and looked around him.

"It's gon' take some time to figure it out."

"Take all the time you need, Remy. This must not be easy on you."

The guild members snorted slightly at Ororo's comment. That was the understatement of the century.

"You can' go, Remy! What 'bout the angels?" Emil continued. His cousin smiled at him gently.

"If de angels wan' me here, den dey'll make sure I stay. De angels used Logan to send me here, mais now dey might be usin' him to send me back."

"What angels?" Logan asked, wondering what the Cajuns were talking about.

"De angels. De ones dat died an' are watchin' over us an' helpin' us," Emil explained. "De angels Remy called on to help him when you left him to die."

Ororo and Logan both winced at Emil's words. They had not been involved in Remy's sentence, in fact, they had done everything they could think of to help him when they found out. However, they could understand why his family would be upset about sending him off in the hands of two members of the group that had done that to him.

"Like Jean-Luc said, no matter the decision, Remy, we'll understand," Ororo assured the young man in front of her. Remy leaned into his father slightly before nodding his head and heading towards the section of the underground that was used for bedrooms.

"I'm glad you all support me, mais, like I said, it's gon' be a hard decision. I'll let you know when I can. For right now, I need time to t'ink 'bout dis."

To Be Continued . . .

A/N: Please let me know what you think. Review and tell me if you liked it? Please? Thankies!


	2. How You Remind Me

Chapter inspired by _How You Remind Me_ by Nickelback

Gambit had been back with the X - Men for about three months. Most of the others still refused to even look at him, much less hang out with him. Logan and Ororo were the only exceptions. The rest still hated him for the fact that he had helped in the Morlock massacre. They didn't care that he had been tricked into it.

Rogue was the worst. They had been dating before his . . . stay in Antarctica. Now she acted like he didn't exist. She blamed him for the deaths of all of them, and he could understand that. He blamed himself still.

He knew he had screwed up. He had realized that a long time ago. Gambit had to relive what he had done every single day. It came with having a photographic memory. He could still see the Morlocks being killed; could still see the terrified face of the child he had saved from the destruction.

He saw it, but it was made worse by the fact that he saw it every day on Rogue's face. Once, about a week after returning, he had surprised her into looking into his eyes. What he saw in her eyes that day kept him in his room for a week.

The anger, hatred, and disgust were clear in her eyes. According to them, he was worse than the lowliest creature on the planet, and then some. That hurt him worse than anything he had ever endured. The reason for that was simple: After everything she had done, Gambit still loved her.

Remy wasn't expecting an 'I'm sorry' from Rogue. It wasn't in her nature. But, the fact that she hadn't forgiven him even a little scared him. He realized for the first time that if she had had her way, he would still be in Antarctica, preferably nothing left but bones.

He spent a few days after that worried that she'd lose it and fly him back to Antarctica to finish the punishment. If it weren't for the fact that both Logan and Storm were giving her the cold shoulder already she probably would have. Remy sighed as he shifted on the couch, the soft glow of the television creating shadows in the dark room.

As he downed the last of the bottle in his hands he took a moment to look at his surroundings. He was in the TV room in the mansion. Thankfully it wasn't far from the kitchen, so Remy wouldn't have to go far to get another bottle of alcohol. He decided that he would take the empty bottles to the trash on his way in this time. He counted the bottled as he picked them up. Twenty. Okay, so his high tolerance for alcohol wasn't helping yet, but he was sure to start feeling a buzz soon.

"Gumbo? What are you doin' in here? And why do ya have so many beer bottles?" Logan asked, walking into the room. Remy only shrugged, so the older man had to continue. "Do ya know how late it is? You should be in bed, Kid. What's wrong?" Remy checked the clock; 3: 27 a.m. He had been up for awhile. "Is it Rogue?" Logan asked softly.

Remy's legs gave out under him and he fell, giving Logan all the answer he needed. "Why do ya still let her get to ya, Kid?"

"'Cause, Remy still love her, Logan. He know dat she don' love him back, mais it's hard to let go." Logan noticed that Remy's breathing had changed. He was gasping and slightly sniffling. Logan wrapped his arms around the younger man and pulled him close, whispering comforting words Remy cried on his shoulder.

He had known that it was hard on Remy, he just hadn't realized that it had gotten this bad this quickly. He rubbed his hand in circles on Remy's back, trying to soothe him.

"Maybe you should go back to New Orleans, Gumbo," Logan said softly, his heart breaking. He would miss the kid terribly, but he was having so many problems at the mansion.

"You tryin' to get rid of Remy?" Remy asked around a sob. Logan cursed at his own stupidity. He had definitely worded that wrong.

"Not at all. I just think that you'd be happier with yer family, instead of here."

Remy's crying slowly stopped, leaving him exhausted. Logan carried him back to his room before heading back to the TV room to clean Remy's mess. He decided that he and Storm would have a talk with Gambit the later that day.

>>>>

"Professor?" A small voice asked from the doorway. Xavier turned to see Gambit entering the room cautiously.

"What can I do for you, Remy?" The professor asked, already suspecting - and dreading - the answer, but needing to hear it confirmed.

"First of all, Remy'd like to t'ank you for all you've done. Second, I t'ink I should go home. I appreciate all you've done for me, mais dis is gettin' too hard. I'm gon' miss you an' Logan an' Stormy, mais I gotta go." The professor nodded his head.

"Very well, Remy. But I'd like to ask that you at least give the others a warning. Tell them tonight at dinner that you will leave before breakfast tomorrow, please?"

"Fine, dat'll work. T'anks for understanding, Professor."

As Remy left, the professor shook his head sadly. He had hoped that everyone would be able to work their problems out with time, but it seemed that that was impossible. The others simply would not give Remy the benefit of the doubt.

"I'm gon' be leaving early tomorrow. The professor wanted me to warn you. Dere's your warning." Gambit left the silent dining room angrily. He hadn't really wanted to warn them. It would just make it easier for them to make his last few hours even more miserable. He was wondering how that was possible when he bumped into Rogue.

"Watch where yer goin'. Ah ahmost fell." And that was it. No 'Swamp Rat', no teasing, no joking, she wasn't wasting any of her time with him.

"Wait, chère!"

"Ah've told you not to call me that!"

"Can you at least tell Remy why you're so mad at him?" Remy asked, hoping that her feelings for him could change in two seconds.

"Ain't that obvious? You're a murderer. You helped kill all those people. Ah ain't mad at you, though." Remy's face lit up with hope, but the hope was shot down with her next words. "Ah hate ya. Stay away from me."

>>>>

As he packed, Remy tried his hardest not to cry. She had to have known what she was doing to him by wording it like that. She had given him the smallest sliver of hope, before taking it away. She had to have known how much that would hurt him.

"Remy?" His head shot up when he heard Storm's voice behind him.

"Hey, Stormy." His voice broke when he said her name, alerting her and Logan - who had followed her in - that he was upset about something other than the problem that had been bothering him for the past three months.

"What's wrong, Cajun?" Logan asked, sensing that it had something to do with Rogue. His suspicions were confirmed when Remy relayed the conversation to his friends. "Don't listen to her, Kid. Not everyone thinks that way, and the ones who do are just stupid." Remy looked at him questioningly, but it was Storm who answered.

"Everyone on this team has had something to do with the death of another at some point in their life. They are just taking out their guilt on you."

"Merci. I better go now. De last bus leaves soon."

"I thought you were staying until tomorrow morning?"

"Dat's gon' be too hard. Tell de professor dat I'm sorry, s'il vous plait."

>>>>

Logan had agreed to tell the professor, but Storm had refused to let him go on his own. She had decided to fly him to his destination, but when they reached the bus stop, she kept going.

"Storm?" Remy waited in silence for a few moments before trying again. "Stormy?"

"Yes, Remy?"

"De bus stop is back dere. We passed it."

"I know. I am taking you all the way home."

"Dat saves on expenses, but why?"

"I want to make sure you get there safely and are welcomed before I leave you. Logan and I are both unwilling to see you suffer any longer."

"T'anks Stormy."

An hour later, the duo reached the entrance to the home of the Thieves Guild of New Orleans. Remy knocked on the door and waited for someone to open it. Eventually Jean-Luc answered.

"Remy? Come in, mais, what's wrong?"

"He was unwelcome by most of the inhabitants of the mansion, and decided to return to where he was welcome," Storm answered. Jean-Luc nodded his understanding before turning to Remy.

"You know dat you're always welcome here. Welcome home, mon fils."

"Goodbye, Remy." Storm hugged the man she had come to know as a brother goodbye before flying back to the mansion. Jean-Luc hugged his son again and led the young man into the house and to his waiting family.

>>>>

A/N: So, how was it? The song was by Nickelback. I heard it and thought of this. Please review and let me know what you think.


	3. Anymore

Chapter inspired by _Anymore_ by Travis Tritt

A/N:This chapter is told from Rogue's point of view. I woke up this morning and this song (with this idea) was playing in my head. I think music is my muse . . . Anyway, on to the story!

>>>>

It's been six months since Remy left. That gave me a lot of time to think and reflect without his sad eyes always haunting me. And what I've discovered scares me. I've kept it hidden from even the telepaths very well. I, Marie Darkholme (AKA Rogue), am still in love with Remy LeBeau. I punched a hole through the wall when I first realized it. I have no right to still love him, especially after the way I treated him when he was here.

I hurt him, purposely. I know I did, and I enjoyed it. I even made him cry. Remy never cries, but after three months of taking the hatred from me and most of the mansion, he cried. I was there that night when Logan was comforting him. I heard every word from outside the door. And the next day I still told him that I hated him.

Remy went back to New Orleans six months ago, and I realized that I still love him four months ago. When I realized that, I began to wish that I hadn't made him leave so quickly. I know I was the one that made him break his word to the professor and leave that night instead of the next morning. Logan hasn't let me forget it yet.

When I discovered I still loved him I told Logan about it. He growled at me and told me to 'Stay away from the Cajun'. Like I'm going to follow him! Storm and Logan are the only ones here (with the exception of maybe the professor) that know where in New Orleans he is, and they aren't telling anyone.

I know I can't keep this in anymore, that's why I'm writing it out. And if anyone finds this I will kill them! Unless they know where I can find Remy and they tell me, but the chances of that happening are slim to none, so I'll probably end up killing the person who reads this.

The last time I saw Remy I told him I hated him. The truth is I just wasn't sure how to relate to him anymore. It bothered me - and made me angry - that he could be tricked into something like that so easily. I know I've done some pretty bad stuff in my life, I mean, come on! The first person I kissed was in a coma for three days! I should have forgiven Remy, but instead I left him to die in Antarctica.

When he came back, I couldn't look at him. When he did surprise me into looking, I was angry, hurt, and disgusted. I was also feeling pretty guilty, but at that time I couldn't figure out why. Now I know. It's because I left an innocent person - and that person happened to be the love of my life - to die. There was no way he would have survived much longer out there if Logan hadn't gotten to him. I almost killed the only person I have ever truly loved.

Now I'll never get the chance to make it right with him. I can never tell him that I'm sorry, or that I don't hate him. He's in New Orleans in a place I will never find, and I'm in a mansion in New York. I can never ask if he's willing to forgive me and let us try again. I know I don't deserve that, but after all this time I've come to believe he's a better person than me. I feel like he would be able to forgive me if our roles had been reversed. That makes me love him even more.

A/N: That's it! Please tell me if you liked it. Or if you didn't. I can take it so long as it's not a flame. Please just review and let me know.


	4. Where We Love is Home

A/N: This is going to become very AU from now on. In this story, Henri didn't die, but he has also made it clear that he will not, under any circumstances take over the guild if the unification occurs.

Gambit had been back in New Orleans for about ten months when the two guilds were unified. Jean-Luc had been told that he could not lead the two guilds as the patriarch, but that one of his children must. Henri had flat-out refused the position, and Remy unhappily accepted. He had never wanted to take over as patriarch, but when his father asked him – and spent a great deal of time explaining and begging – he had reluctantly agreed to take over. He had slowly won the respect of most of the two guilds. It helped that Bella Donna, the assassins' former matriarch, trusted him and looked up to him.

A few months after he had arrived back at the guilds, Mercy had given birth to triplets. She and Henri had known since Logan had brought Remy, but they hadn't told anyone until it was absolutely necessary – and it was impossible to hide any longer. The first two were boys, named Damon and Chandler. The youngest, their sister, was named Sabrine, and was almost immediately nicknamed Rinny. Both boys had black hair and brown eyes, but Rinny had her mother's light blond hair, and startling violet eyes. They all had very sweet dispositions, which was not hurt by their uncle's empathic powers in the slightest.

Said uncle absolutely adored the children, the guild's first since he and Emil, and their cousin Etienne, were small. "Dey so tiny," he whispered softly, upon his first introduction to the triplets. "An' dis petite gon' be de new belle of de guilds pretty soon." He said of his infant niece.

"'Course she is," Henri responded, fatherly pride coming to the surface after only twenty minutes of fatherhood. "An' her brot'ers gon' make sure dat no one hurts her, too."

"You sure 'bout dat? Dey might resent de fact dat she so pretty," Mercy commented quietly, thinking about a friend from her childhood. "Mais, I hope dey're able to love her, too. Would be a shame if de first petits didn' like each other, no?"

"Dey gon' love her, Merc. Don' worry 'bout dat," Remy assured his sister-in-law.

"Of course dey are. Mais you two better give dem an' deir mot'er time to rest," Mattie said as she entered the room. The two men had quickly vacated the room, but they hovered near the door for the rest of the day. The triplets were roughly six months old and were crawling all over the mansion when the guild received some of the most unlikely visitors they could imagine.

The knock on the door sent everyone into alert mode. Now that there were children in the house, their security had doubled, but they were still worried that something would happen. Theoren went to the door after Mercy and the triplets were safely in the underground area made for that purpose.

"Can I help- What are you doin' here?" Remy heard Theo growl from the doorway. He began to walk towards the door himself when a hand reached out and grabbed his arm.

"You can' go over dere, Remy," Emil said softly, indicating the door. "You de patriarch. If anyt'ing happens to you de entire guild would fall apart."

"He's right." Remy and Emil turned, shocked, at the voice. Gris-Gris was standing slightly behind them. " Much as I hate to admit it, de fool's right. De guilds are unified, an' you de one dat made dat a reality. If somet'ing happens to you, bot' guilds would crumble. An' you an' I bot' know dat Henri an' Jean-Luc won' do anyt'ing."

"What about Belle?" Remy asked.

"She ain' powerful enough to lead bot' guilds. We were barely hangin' on when we were unified, an' you know dat. Don' go dere until Theo gives you a sign dat it's safe."

"Fine." Just then, Remy saw a flash of white, brown, and green. His eyes widened, and he fled down the corridors towards his room, and away from the front door. After exchanging a look, Emil followed, and Gris-Gris went to help Theo guard the front door.

When Gris-Gris got to the door, he saw a small, brown-haired woman with white bangs. She was wearing a green bodysuit and a brown flight jacket. Her green eyes gazed at Theoren and Gris-Gris pleadingly.

"Please! Ah know Ah haven't been tha best person in tha world foh him, but you gotta let me see Remy! Even if it's just to apologize!" Her voiced trembled at the end of her plea, but the two guild members ignored it. The assassin was the first to speak to her.

"We know dat you ain' been de best for him. You de one who left him for dead in de snow. Why do you t'ink we should let you in to hurt him 'gain?"

"Ah won't hurt him! Ah swear!"

"Why should we believe de word o' someone who already betrayed us once?" Theoren asked.

"When have Ah betrayed you?" Rogue asked, completely confused.

"When you left Remy to die." Rogue lowered her head in shame. She had finally accepted that she had hurt Remy badly when she left him in Antarctica, but after learning where he was, she felt that she had to see if there was anything she could do to make it up to him.

"Let de chile in," an old, matronly voice called from inside the tunnels.

"Mais, she de one dat hurt Remy, Tante!" both men argued.

"Oui, an' he needs to get dis over with. I agree wit' you dat she shouldn't harm him, mais we need to do dis for Remy's piece o' mind. Come on, Rogue." That said, Mattie turned and headed back towards the bedroom area of the tunnels, Rogue following on her heels.

"NON! I won' allow it! She won' hurt mon fils again!"

"Jean-Luc, do it for him!"

While the argument between Mattie and Jean-Luc raged on, Rogue felt a tug at her sleeve. She turned to see a Japanese woman standing next to her.

"They are all very protective of Remy. After you left him in Antarctica, he almost died. It took three weeks for him to even be able to get out of bed, and that was after he had finally woken up. No one here is very happy to see you."

"Ah realize that."

"Then why did you come?"

"Ah just… have to apologize… for what Ah did to him."

"Then for your sake, I hope Mattie manages to convince everyone that you should be allowed inside, if only for this once. Might I ask, though, how you learned where he is? I thought only Logan and Ororo knew this location."

"Ah overheard them talkin' about it. Ah know Ah shouldn't have, but Ah had o come and say Ah was sorry."

The Japanese woman nodded and left, leaving Rogue to watch the fight, which seemed to be ending in Mattie's favor. A few moments later, Rogue found herself in a small room inside the tunnels. In the middle of the room, pressed against one wall, was a bed. In the center of the bed, two figures were wrapped around one another. It was obvious that one was comforting and the other was upset.

"Remy?" Rogue called softly. The taller of the two figures – the one taking the comfort – trembled slightly at the sound of her voice. "Remy, Ah know Ah've been cruel to you these past months, and Ah just wanted to say Ah'm sorry. Ah'm not askin' for forgiveness, or even for understandin'. Ah just want you to know that Ah'm sorry, and Ah wish Ah could turn back time and do things differently."

The taller figure raised his head, revealing burning red on black eyes. "Rogue, Remy don' know if he can understand why you did dat. I forgive you, mais… I hope you understand when I ask you to never come back here. Dese guilds not for you. You ain' gon' be accepted here again. Merci for tellin' me you sorry. I hope dat you never have to deal wit' someone bloamin' you for sometin'. It's not fun. Au revoir, Rogue."

"Goodbye, Remy." Rogue nodded and left the mansion, happy that he had accepted her apology, but hating herself for the pain she had caused him.

"Be careful, Sabrine," Remy called to his eleven-year-old niece. She turned and smiled at him, then went back to 'charming' her cousins. Remy smiled and settled back against the bench he was sitting on. After ten years, Remy had finally settled in to living as the patriarch of the Unified Guild of Thieves and Assassins, he went to visit his friends at the Xavier Institute every once in awhile, and his niece and nephews were growing up happily. He and Rogue had gotten to the point where they could exchange short sentences with each other, so long as someone else was in the room, and everyone was happy. His life was finally being kind to him.

Belle French for 'Beauty'


End file.
